


Room to Grow

by soraniknatu



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, basically drinking blood is sex to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraniknatu/pseuds/soraniknatu
Summary: Jerry has just arrived in Vegas and wants to expand his family.
Relationships: Jerry Dandrige/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Room to Grow

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was stewing in my mind for a long time and I finally wrote it out. I hope you like it!

Jerry arrived in Vegas during a rare storm. The lightning lit up the strip brighter than neon and the rain hit the hot pavement with a sizzle.

It was a perfect place: life lived at night and a transient population. No one was really from Vegas even in the suburbs. The houses were empty. He began to dig out the nest almost immediately. Sleep was not a thing he needed so he worked round the clock.

His family needed room to grow.

* * *

The first was a girl with hair like a lion’s mane. Like others like her, she was in Vegas to become a star either at stripping or being a showgirl, Jerry couldn’t recall. He put her in his car and took her home.

The rooms he had created on the second floor were pristine until she arrived. He bit her and the change came immediately. She bashed at the walls of her room, her fists blooded from hitting them against the concrete. Jerry would look at her through the peephole and she would smash her fist against it because she could smell him there.

The last day, he took a bit of the paper off the window at the top of the stairs. He carefully shied away from the beam of sunlight that came through. Through the cracked peephole, he couldn’t see her. He opened the door anyway and it was kicked out of his hand as she shot past and into the house.

She ran for the stairs and hit the beam of sunlight like a car hitting a brick wall. She bounced back in the bedroom onto her back on the floor. Her flesh sizzled and she cried out, frantically crab walking back and away from the doorway.

Jerry came into the room and chuckled, “did we learn our lesson?”

The girl sniffled and whimpered, pulling away from him as he approached.

“I’m sorry,” She sobbed.

“Aww, I know you are.” Jerry got to his knees in front of the girl reaching out to her, she pulled away but he hushed her. He touched her hair. “You’re my little lion. Do you want me to make it all better?”

Sniffling, she nodded.

With his other hand, he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit the skin. He put the wound to her mouth and she shied away. He persisted, curling the hand in her hair into a fist and pushing her face to the wound. She latched on quickly, taking her fill. Letting go of her hair, Jerry laid her back onto the floor and bit his tongue. He settled himself between her legs and licked at the wound on her burnt thigh as she drank. The smell of burnt flesh was still strong when he led her to the nest. She whimpered and kept close to the door jamb until Jerry covered the sunbeam.

The wound on her thigh was a piece of reddened flesh that would be ivory white by this time tomorrow.

* * *

He hadn’t had faith in the next girl. She was hitchhiking and Jerry saw her as he was heading back from the Strip. It was a night with no stars. Her caramel skin was distilled sunshine and her dark hair was cut short into a pixie. She had dark brown eyes that lost all their life when he drank from her.

He carried her into the house and she hung from his arms like a sheet. He put her into one of the rooms, lying her flat on the floor. He lay next to her. Her eyes stared at him blankly.

Jerry drank from her the next few nights and she never moved. He would have thought she had died but he could hear her heart. her eyes began to darken like ink in water. The night before it happened, he could see no brown in those eyes, just black like the night he brought her home.

The night it happened, he brought another girl into the house.

This blond woman immediately started to scream and cry when Jerry forced her into the rooms on the second floor. He drank from her but only a little. He slept in the nest that day, covered in earth, otherwise he would have heard his Caramel Girl.

When he freed himself from the ground, he smelled it before he saw it. The door of his dark eyed beauty had been bent back and barely hung from a hinge. The other girl’s door was shredded and the room was covered in arterial spray. The Caramel Girl had her mouth on the blond’s neck, her sharp teeth holding onto it protectively like an animal with its kill. She looked at Jerry with her black eyes.

“That was mine,” Jerry said to her.

The blond, somehow, was still alive. She gasped when the teeth came away from her neck, a small gush of blood after it.

The girl looked at the blond once then at Jerry and snapped her prey’s neck. Jerry rushed into the room, slamming the black eyed girl to the wall so hard it dented under her. She was smiling at him.

“That was mine,” Jerry said again and the girl continued to smile.

She gasped and gave a shuddering breath as he latched onto her throat, biting deeply into her and taking back all the blood she stole from him. He drank more than he needed and as he did, she fell into her comatose state again. She was limp in his hands and was seemingly as dead as the blond. He could still hear the slow beat of a vampiric heart. And her eyes were on him. He locked her up again.

When he brought the next prey, his Caramel Girl didn’t even wait until he left.

The woman screamed as this demon burst out of her room and latched onto her throat. The bloodlust overcame Jerry and he latched onto the other side of the woman’s neck. The girl bit a chunk of the woman’s throat off and ripped her aside, latching onto Jerry.

Jerry began to laugh as they fell to the floor, her on top of him. He pulled her face away from his neck and kissed her, biting her tongue and drinking.

He carried her into the nest then and ever after. She was the only one he would lay in the dirt himself.

* * *

The nest was growing and neighbours began to complain about the work. He began to contemplate letting his two girls out for the night. But he has other plans for now.


End file.
